A Teddys Screts
by Seylin
Summary: Luka waits up to see Santa… he sees him but also sees something he didn't expect. Slash. Mpreg.


**Title**: A Teddys Secrets  
**Author**: Seylin  
**Summary**: Luka waits up to see Santa… he sees him but also sees something he didn't expect.  
**Rating**: PG  
**Warnings**: Slash. Jasper/Seth. Mpreg.  
**Disclaimer**: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Stephenie Meyer. This story was inspired by "I saw Daddy Kissing Santa Claus" as sung by Reba.

* * *

Luka closed his bedroom door quietly as to not draw the attention of his parents downstairs. He picked his way through the new toys he had gotten for Christmas that lay spread out on the floor of his room to crawl onto his bed. Luka curled up, pulling his teddy bear close. He smiled a little as he inhaled the scent that clung to the bear's fur. The bear had been a present from one of his daddy's friends from far away. He had never met this person but he liked the scent that still clung to the bear's fur.

"I gotta secret teddy," he whispered in the bear's worn ear. "You're the only one I can tell."

Luka's golden eyes went to the door to make sure it was still closed and that he couldn't hear either of his parents on the other side. Once he was satisfied he looked back at his teddy, his fingers stroking a bare spot on the bear's arm.

"I saw Daddy kiss'n Santa Claus…" The memory replayed itself just as if he were witnessing it again.

**-x-**

Luka bit his lip as he eased his foot down on the floorboard outside his door so it wouldn't squeak with his weight. It was a slow process but paid off when he made it to the banister that looked over the living room. He practically held his breath when his Daddy appeared with some items in his arms, little gifts that he put in the stockings hanging over the fireplace. If his Daddy caught him out of bed… well, he wouldn't be seeing Santa Claus leaving his toys, that much he knew.

He watched his Daddy, making sure that he wasn't spotted. He could hear his Daddy humming a Christmas carol but couldn't tell which it was from here. It was past midnight, long past when he should have been asleep. He had tried this last year but had fallen asleep before Santa came. This year though he was going to see him!

When was his Daddy going to bed? Surely he knew Santa wouldn't come if he was awake. Luka watched as his Daddy disappeared back into the kitchen and then returned to sit on the couch with a cup of hot chocolate. Luka almost gave his hiding place away, he loved hot chocolate! But he held his excitement in, making sure he was still hidden behind some decorations that his Daddy and Papa had put around the banister.

There was a loud thump on the roof and Luka looked up at the ceiling, his eyes wide. Was it… could it be…? He looked back down at his Daddy, who hadn't seemed to notice. How could he not notice? That was really loud! There were some other thump, thump, thumps on the roof and then a rustling sound came from the fire place. Luka was glad his Daddy stayed so warm; there was never need for a fire and he didn't have to worry about Santa getting burned.

Luka leaned forward eagerly; his golden eyes wide and trained on the fireplace. First one black boot appeared and then another. His Daddy put his cup of hot chocolate down, his attention now on the fireplace as well. A red covered leg followed the black boot, and then another. Luka held his breath as the stomach appeared… and then there was the white beard! It was Santa! Luka wanted to get up and dance but he kept himself frozen. The bag of toys came out of the chimney last and Santa sat it on the floor.

Now his Daddy stood and approached Santa. What was he doing? No one was supposed to see Santa! Wait… they were… talking? Daddy knew _Santa_? Oh he couldn't wait to tell his-

Luka gasped, quickly slapping a hand over his mouth. No! This couldn't be! Daddy was kissing Santa Claus! Luka got to his feet and quickly made his way back to his room. His Papa was going to be so heartbroken…

**-x-**

Seth waited until he was in the kitchen before he snickered. Luka thought he was so sneaky! The spot behind the tangle of garland was a good hiding spot, a normal parent probably wouldn't have noticed. But Seth wasn't normal and Luka's scent gave him away. Instead of calling him out, he decided to have a little fun with his baby. Getting a cup of hot chocolate, he returned to the living room to wait for Jasper to appear.

Two years ago, when Luka was old enough to realize who Santa was and what he really meant, Jasper had decided to dress up as Santa to deliver Luka's toys… _just in case_ Luka happened to be up to see them setting them out. It was a wonderful idea and Jasper looked extremely handsome in the red suit… though the beard he could do without. Seth much preferred his imprint without the fluffy, white beard.

He heard the loud thump of Jasper jumping from a tree onto the roof. Following his lover's steps without looking up Set waited for him to come down the chimney. When Jasper was clear of the stone and had set the bad of toys down Seth got to his feet and approached him.

"Merry Christmas Santa."

"Merry Christmas Seth, have you been a good boy this year?"

Seth hummed, tipping his head to the side in contemplation. "Mostly… maybe just a little naughty."

"Oh?"

"We enjoyed my naughtiness though."

"Are you sure about that?"

Seth stepped closer, his arms wrapping around Santa's neck. "Very sure… and we have an audience."

"Luka's watching?" Jasper whispered, his eyes flitting up to the landing that overlooked the living room.

"Mhm." Seth played with the fake beard. "I really dislike this thing."

"I'm sorry my little wolf. I'll make it up to you."

"Oh? And just how will you do that?"

"I'll only tell you if you kiss me."

"What will Luka think of his Daddy kissing Santa?"

"He's excited but getting curious, probably as to why your arms are around my neck." They both chuckled.

"Then he's going to be absolutely horrified when I kiss you."

"We won't have to explain that in the morning?" Jasper questioned looking unsure. He wanted Luka to believe in Santa as long as he could.

"Do you think he'll want to talk about it?" Seth asked.

"Probably not to us." They shared a look and at the same time both said, "Teddy."

They laughed and then Seth kissed Jasper. Both heard the gasp and Luka run back to his room, but neither moved to go after him. This would be a good story for Luka to tell his friends… and, maybe one day… a sibling.


End file.
